tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Long-Range
Long Range is the G.I. Joe Thunderclap driver. The ROCC driver code-named Long Range, see Sgt. Garcia. There was once a child prodigy who could never get simple arithmetic but he did astound the world with his genius intellect when it came to trigonometry and calculus. Long Range could have been a scientist, a designer or somebody rich. He never became any of those. Instead, he joined the Army, in particular, the Artillery corps where his knowledge of applied trigonometry took artillery firing to new heights. He gained a reputation for hitting targets with pinpoint accuracy. It's an impressive ability that continues to amaze everyone every time. It may be because he likes to be impressed himself. History Pre-MUX History Long Range is the code name used by U.S. Army Sergeant First Class Karl W. Fritz. As a boy in Warwick, Rhode Island, Long Range had difficulty grasping simple arithmetic. As he grew up he did, however, find a natural aptitude for trigonometry and calculus. When he enlisted in the Army, Long Range joined the Artillery corps where he could put his trigonometry to good use, plotting the trajectory of artillery shells and came to be so accurate that he became known as "The Knock Out Man". He eventually became part of the G.I. Joe team, in 1989, driving the Joes' long-range artillery vehicle, the Thunderclap. On one of his earliest missions, Long Range and other Joes were supposedly demonstrating the Thunderclap to the nation of Punta del Mucosa's El Presidente, but they instead used the vehicle's "test firing" to fire into neighboring Sierra Gordo, helping a group of Joes escape the country after rescuing a team of Joes and members of the Oktober Guard who were being held prisoner there. Long Range continued to operate the Thunderclap for years before the Joe team was shut down in 1994. MUX History Long Range rejoined the team in 1997 and was soon moved to reserve status. ---- Appearance Red hair and beard; light green shirt with grey vest and gloves; dark green pants with light green belt and grey thigh-high boots Equipment: light grey helmet covering one eye and with lights on sides; complex, thick black pistol with trigger guard. ---- External links * YoJoe.com page * Filecard OOC Note There were two characters code named Long Range and possibly for the same reason that Hasbro overlooked their character inventory. The second Long Range appears in the G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 series. We at TFU use the original Long Range. If someone really wants to app the second Long Range, they can app for them as "Sgt. Garcia" or with a different codename. A Sergeant First Class is addressed as "sergeant" except in certain situations; such as cannon artillery units, where a Sergeant First Class serving as Platoon Sergeant is commonly referred to as "Smoke." In a pinch, this Long Range could be called Smoke Long-Range ( or just Long Range) and the other Sergeant Long-Range if both players really wanted to go by Long Range. Footnotes Category:1989 Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Artillery Category:GI Joe Drivers Category:characters Category:Drivers Category:FCs Category:US Army